Magician
The Magician (Type 0) has been in three House of the Deads, making him the boss with the most appearances in the series. Appearances House of the dead In the first game, he is the Final Boss to be fought. Dr. Roy Curien unleashed the Magician, whom he referred to as his "masterpiece", and ordered him to kill the AMS agents Thomas Rogan and G. The Magician refused, and killed the doctor with a fireball. He intended to kill everyone and destroy everything, then flew outside the doctor's mansion. The agents followed the Magician and, after a ferocious battle, were successful in destroying him. Before his death, he told the AMS agents, "You... haven't seen... anything yet!" and exploded. House of the dead 2 The Magician returned in the second game, though it is unknown if this Magician is the original (resurrected from death) or a clone, but it's probably the former choice, as he appears battle-scarred, rotting, and covered with worms (it is hinted that he said the line "You... haven't seen... anything yet!" in the first game). Two years after his apparent death, the Magician was revived and kept at the Goldman building in Venice to oversee the creation of the Emperor. AMS agents James Taylor and Gary Stewart arrived at the building's courtyard to stop Goldman's plot, but as they were about to enter the building, they were waylaid by the Magician. This time around, the agents had the upper hand, as they knew where the Magician's weak points were. They eventually managed to destroy him once again, causing him to explode and allowing James and Gary to resume their mission. The House of the Dead III The Magician himself does not appear in the third game, though he is mentioned in the flashback before the final level, and his name and picture can be seen quickly during the title sequence of the same level. He also makes a similar appearance in the intro movie, appearing in both his original HOTD version, and his more grotesque House of the dead 2 persona. As well as these subtitle appearances, one of the extra point icons scattered throughout the game takes on the form of a golden statuette of the Magician, and even flies around in a quick manner like him, making it harder for the player to shoot it. Because of this, successfully hitting it gives the player a larger point bonus (+2000 points) than most of the other point icons. Interestingly, if one listens closely enough while this item is on-screen, they can hear him reciting, "I've been waiting for this time to come..." The House of the Dead 4 Special The Magician appears as the final boss in this fifth game. Again, it is unknown if this was the original or a clone, though in the "bad" ending, AMS agents G and Kate Green are attacked by clones. The Magician was being resurrected in a chamber; G and Kate attempted to stop his resurrection, but they were too late to stop him from coming back to life and had to battle him. Here, the Magician is shown to have energy surging on his weakpoints instead of them pulsating, and is shown to be more powerful than his previous incarnations. He also bears a purple aura. Although the Magician fires balls if you succeed in the moment where you have to do something then you will be fine. After diminishing the Magician's health, he will attempt to do something with an object that resembles a box, if the player fails to destroy it in time, it will show that the Magician had created clones of himself; he laughs evilly, implying that he will attack and overwhelm the AMS agents and then all of humanity along with his clones, resulting in the bad ending. It is currently unknown what the good ending is like, although it would likely result in the Magician's demise yet again. The Magician also makes a minor appearance in The House of the Dead 4 itself; as in the third game, one of the fourth game's extra point icons takes the form of the Magician, and it flies around in a quick manner to make shooting it more difficult. !!!!Update for all fans who wanted to know "the good" ending!!!: As predicted, the Magician is destroyed once again with his last words being "Nothing can erase my pain.". The Mystery Man appears at the Magician's chamber. Due to low quality of the latest video, It is unclear what the Mystery Man really says but his last words are,"That is if there is any hope yet, The Wheel of Fate cannot be stopped." Category:Regenerating Bosses Category:Characters Category:Bosses